Slave to the Shadows
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: Krad is a slave. In this world only a certain type of species is a slave. He lost his brother a long time ago who is also a slave. Daisuke is a young master and his parents insist he get a slave. DaiKrad SatDark
1. I'd rather kill myself

This is dedicated to my reviewer Mira. She really wanted to see a Krad+Dai Fan Fiction. She is a really nice reviewer for my story "To Touch Me" and this is a way of thanking her!

Don't own own DNAngel.

* * *

_The darkness often seems to make me wonder_

_Were has the light gone to_

_Has it disappeared?_

_People always say that you can see the light no matter what_

_But…what if there was none_

_What if…it disappeared?_

_Quote from Krad Enzeru_

**Slave to the Shadow's**

**Chapter one**

**I'd rather kill myself then turn into their slave**

I hate bars, metal ones are the worst. Number one, they're cold, number two, and they're ugly and dull. I hate these slave trades. They're always so dank and dirty. They could at least scrub the stupid floor once in awhile. It doesn't matter though. I never stay in these places for long. I'm always in one of those stupid brothel thingies. Apparently sometime in the past people decided they should make brothels for gay men. Who the hell thought of that?

I guess some twisted Homosexual just decided "hey, lets make a brothel for men!"

Or…I will just go to one of those horny…fat…Tono. What kind of dumb ass can't find a Girlfriend or a Boyfriend? I guess because some of us are obedient so they can abuse all they want. God knows I am not very cooperative. They say I am the feistiest out of the slaves. They call me Koan. They say it's because of the way I look. Most likely they just want to fuck me. I don't appreciate that name. Who fuckin cares though. They control my life. When I was a kid I had a choice, but that was taken from me when I was sent here. I guess they don't get that I still have a will. Luckily they haven't, you'd think they would because of my big mouth. They say it's a waste to scold such a quote, UN quote: "pretty little thing."

Pretty little thing, were did they get that from. Out of their Asses most likely.

The worst thing I had to do was Slave school. Whoopee fuckin do. I get to learn how to sex people up, be obedient, and learn how to take abuse. I failed two and three, got flying colors in one. Like I care…

Sometimes, I remember my past, its only bits and pieces though. I was taken from my parents at the age of 8. My smart alik phase is what they called it. I guess I haven't grown out of that.

Maybe if I could just escape I would be able to live a better life, well that's what I use to tell myself. I would have to die my hair black and get black contacts. But even then they would see through it. I don't seem to care much anymore…when I was young I use to try and escape. Never worked.

Oh great, here comes another cracker jack to see if I am worthy of his highness. Just another shit hole I get to live in…Story of my life.

* * *

Daisuke sighed. His parents insisted that he buy a slave. Why? he didn't know. He didn't even want one. They would just get in the way. He would have to feed them. It's like an oversize pet that has high maintenance issues. None of them talked like a human either, there to destroyed to even have a good conversation. Most were scraped and beaten, and if they weren't, they were dead inside.

His parents were eccentric rich folks. They owned the Oil market almost completely. Daisuke could have had everything he ever wanted, but he didn't want anything. He rather achieve his own notch on the belt. He never really wanted servants to help him. Often he would help them with cooking and cleaning. He would talk to them and learn a lot when he was able.

Servants and slaves were a species that had many sub species. Each different than the next. How they could all group them together was beyond him.

They were in a Slave market. Just south of his house. He hated the slave market. Dirty, dank, and all these people moaning just drive him crazy.

They turned a corner and his Mother, Emiko, stopped at a cage. And started reading the tag. "Hey Daisuke Kun come here, I think we found a winner. He's a good looking also!" Daisuke slumped. He walked over to his mother and looked in the cage. The thing he saw at that moment was astounding. There, sitting in a metal barred cage, sat a Hane Seppan, the rarest of the Seppan, they were thought to be almost extinct.

He was a tall looking man. With long blonde hair that splayed over the floor. His face was well defined and very handsome. The skin of the Hane was pale, but he looked surprisingly well fed. Even though a thin layer of dirt covered him, he looked very heavenly. The young teen wore a brown sleeveless shirt, with light brown pants.

"Lets see," exclaimed his mother as she looked at the tag attached to one of the bars of the cage. "On a scale of one to ten his obedience is 3, his house skills are 4, his intelligence is 7 but two marks have been taken away for his big mouth, and his sex skills are 11, whoa, that is impressive sex skills," his mother said, tapping her chin.

The man in the cage smirked, as he looked another way. Daisuke blushed furiously, staring at the ground. "Please Reidou…not here," Daisuke said, more then embarrassed at the remark. "Oh Dai, they don't care, they're all slaves, that's what they do. Now then, what do you think of him?"

"He is…uh…sure…" Daisuke stuttered, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. "Ok then, I will go find the Nushi and buy him. You stay here Dai," Emiko ran off in the other direction. Leaving poor Daisuke alone with the beautiful blonde.

Daisuke looked up at the older teen. "Uh…I…w what's you name?" asked Daisuke, blushing at his own voice.

The blonde looked down at the small boy, 'kawai, but that won't save him'. The young boy they called Daisuke had spiky red hair. He wore a Black turtleneck and a pair of dark blue jeans. He wore a forest green cloak around his shoulders. "Krad…Enzeru Krad…" he said plainly.

"O oh, my n names Daisuke, Niwa Daisuke!" stuttered Daisuke. "N nice to meet you," exclaimed Daisuke. "Not nice to serve you," sighed Krad. He turned to face the young boy. His Cat eyes surveying the younger teen.

Daisuke shifted under his gaze. He looked at the floor. "I I don't want sex. My Reidou j just wants me to grow up fast…" he said. "Well if you need sex, I have above average," said Krad slyly. At this remark Daisuke turned bright red. "T that…" he stuttered. He felt like there was something caught in his throat.

"Tell me Dai Sama, what do you know of my kind?" inquired Krad. His gaze even more heated on Daisuke. Daisuke looked up at Krad. "You mean Seppan?" asked Daisuke. "Hai," replied Krad.

"Well I know that each of your species has a animal part to your DNA. You can change a part of your body or grow a certain part that resembles an animal part. That is how you classify a Seppan. There are the Hane, Yajuu, Hachuu, and the Mizu," said Daisuke, deep in thought.

"Aren't we a dictionary hm," Krad smirked; he leaned his chin on one of the cross beams and smiled. "I wouldn't think you humans would now so much." Daisuke bit his lip "well I study Seppan. I am very interested in your race; I have many books on it! I also talk to the servants" Daisuke smiled up at Krad, who smirked back. "The slaves as well?" inquired Krad. "No…they all seem hollow…" sighed Daisuke, sadness in his eyes. "Well then Dai Sama, I think we will get along just fine…"

Just then Emiko came, with a rather large man tailing behind her. She smiled at them. "Now then Dai, you just have to sign these release papers and he's officially yours," she handed Daisuke a bundle of papers and a black ballpoint pen. He stared at the sheets of papers. There were some labeled "Ken", others labeled "Toukei" but the one that caught his eye was a blue sheet labeled "Chii". Daisuke looked up at Emiko and the rather larger Kojin next to her. He sighed. He signed the papers, "may I keep this paper labeled Chii report please?" asked Daisuke. The Kojin looked at him and smiled, "yes, you may." He took the papers from Daisuke. He set them down and opened the cage. Krad stood up. The man gestured for him to step out. He glanced at Daisuke before the Kojin snapped a coaler around his neck. He handed Daisuke a leash that had been latched on. Krad looked at Daisuke hearing the earlier conversation. But said nothing. He refused to speak in front of any Nushi of the slave trades.

The Kojin patted Krad on the back and smiled. "I hope you have fun with Koan here," he winked at Daisuke, which made the young boy blush in realization of his words. "Now then if you will excuse me, I shall be going. I have a lot of paperwork."

With that said he walked away, his fat sloshing about.

"Oh aren't you happy Dai, you have a slave now, congratulations!" yelled Emiko.

Daisuke looked over at Krad, who had a smirk plastered over his features. He bent down so close to Daisuke that his breath was on his face. "Aren't you happy Dai Sama?" said Krad in a seductive way.

Daisuke blushed at this. 'What am I going to do now?' thought Daisuke as his mother led them out.

* * *

When I lost my Oto a long time ago, I just felt lost, like the world was all that bleaker. Oto was always there for me. Even though we acted like we hated each other we were close, and we never were alone. He was younger then me by one year, but that didn't separate us at all.

When I think about Oto, I think about how we use to sleep together when we were little. He was innocent but just as cocky as me. I protected him as best as I could. I wish I could have saved him from slavery. He could have been so much more. But they found us that night; alone under some Sakura trees after our parents had been gone for three years. Took us when we were asleep so we couldn't run. To add onto that they must have hit us on the head cause the next morning I woke up, we both had two large bumps on our heads.

My image of him is starting to fade and I can't remember some of the things about him. I can't remember his voice for one thing. But when we left each other I was around ten so his voice was still high.

His smell is what sticks out in my mind. I remember that he smelt like Shokora, Kuro Shokora.

I can also remember his hair color, it was pa-puru, and his eyes were pa-puru as well but much lighter.

When I think about him I always think about his lips, and how much I want to touch them. It sounds like Incest huh, but, I think it is from being in these cages for to long.

I don't really know where I am going to find him. I don't even know what he looks like know. It's been so long since I have seen him.

I can remember the rhyme he use to sing, how did it go. Oh now I remember!

Angels of flight

I sing this at night

I sing this for your comfort

I sing this so you sleep

You will never be alone

Know that I'm not gone

So sing with me and float away

Don't stay

We will go to another place

We will find our race

He sang that as a rarabai, it was the only thing he could remember from our parents. He always had a better memory then me. I miss him so much.

Someday…Oto …I shall find you, and we shall find a place to be…

* * *

**Rei's corner**

**Rei**: (munches on sprinkles)

**4 o them**: (stares)

**Rei**: ha sorry, I decorated my sis cake. I made her name in sprinkles. It's her Birthday today, august 3. YAY! She's 21.

**Daisuke**: that is Kawai

**Krad**: yes, you are

**Daisuke**: (blushes)

**Satoshi**: am I in this story

**Dark**: ya what about us?

**Rei**: ya you will be in there later

**Krad**: there were a lot of Japanese words that our fans wouldn't know!

**Daisuke**: explain them Narrator Sama!

**Rei**: Ok Ok, well "Enzeru is Angel", "Tono is Lord", "Koan is Heat", "Seppan is Half", "Hane is Wings", "Kawai is Cute", "Yajuu is Beast", "Hachuu is Reptile", "Mizu is Water", "Kojin is Old Man", "Reidou is Mother", "Nushi is Owner", "Ken is Health", "Toukei is Statistics", "Chii is Status", "Oto is Younger Brother", "Sakura is Cherry Blossom", "Shokora is Chocolate", "Kuro is Dark", "Pa-Puru is Purple", "Rarabai is Lullaby", and "Hai is Yes".

**Dark**: gack, so many

**Rei**: explanation time!

**4 O them**: k

**Rei:** Well I hope y'all liked that. It's just short of being short, if you get that. I made this Story for Mira. I hope she liked it! I like slave stories so I made myself a slave story, Kawai! If you want me to cut back on the Japanese words tell me. Or to just not use them.

Krad is a little different in personality than in "To Touch Me". But I kind of like it. My comp had a hay day with all the Japanese words. It kept telling me it was wrong!

Each chapter is named after a song that I was listening to at the time or that I like, because that's cool.

This chapter is a quote from a song called "In the Shadows" by The Rasmus.

I may put the P.O.V. (point of view) part for Krad at the start of the chapters if anyone would like that, also the quote from any char, request a char and I shall make a quote for them! This is mostly about Krad if you can tell Lol.

Well read and review!

Sincerely Rie


	2. Heaven fall into hell

Don't own

* * *

**Review responses**

**Bram**: Thanks. I am glad you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Um I was wondering if you are a boy or a girl, because if you're a boy, then that means you are like my only male reviewer. I think. But either way, a reviewer is a reviewer neh?

**Light Angel 6**: Thanks. Weird life seems very interesting.

**Meine Welt**: Lol thanks, I am glad you thought it was interesting. This one is really good also. I hope you enjoy! These pairings do need more love: )

I don't think using any two Japanese words I put together is smart. These aren't complete translations.

* * *

_When the snow falls_

_It depresses me_

_Its cold_

_And harsh_

_It is like staring into nothing_

_As nothing stares back at you…_

_Quote from Daisuke Niwa_

**Slave to the Shadow's**

**Chapter two**

**Heaven fall into hell**

I never had a name. Not one I can remember. My parents never told me. Or…maybe I just can't remember. The reason I have a last name is sort of…a fluke. My parents wrote us a letter before they died. Oto couldn't read it, neither could I. So I carried it with me. I still can't read it. Once a slave tradesman read the letter, but never told me what it said. He just slapped the name 'Enzeru' on me. I became obsessed with what it said. If I asked one of my previous Nushi's, they would probably just shred it. Saying it's a waste of time to remember the past. When I think about that. It makes me angry. It isn't stupid to hold onto people who loved you.

I know it sounds dumb, but I can feel that warmth every time I look at my parents writing, well, I think it's them. They wrote passages. That's all I can make out, from my knowledge.

People never cared to teach me anything about culture, I was taught slavery. When Hiwatari Sama owned me. He taught me of my species and my history, nothing else. Yet…I asked some time's…I am not afraid of the abuse. I was only slapped a couple times. The only real time I was ever hurt seriously was by Hiwatari Sama. He took out a whip. I have a scar down my spine. No one Cares about it. Most of the Nushi's that I have had either died from the sex, or they just don't care. But I guess it's better to ask then to not ask at all. I at least know I tried.

Maybe this Daisuke person will be better. Maybe I can ask him. Maybe…I can learn. I wonder if I can ask him to read the letter. He would know how to read. Unlike me, he was brought up in a good household. A loving family caring for him every second of his life, I wish I could have done the same for my Oto.

The way they named me. Now that's a good story. See it started with Oto and I…It was the first time I saw the koueki…

"Let go of me, don't touch him!" They were holding us back. I remember that so clearly. It was cement, inside it felt like you were being suffocated. We were so young…

We were being held back. By two big, butt-ugly men, I remember they were laughing. It was gruff, harsh laughter. I remember their breath was wrank. I hated them so much. Now what was it that they were called…oh yeah. The one with the weird mashed up face was Henshu, and the one who was holding onto me was Genkotsu. Well that's what I remember, some random guy said it, I think he was their Joushi.

"So then, what do we call him Genkotsu?" Henshu was scary. Oto was terrified of him. I can't blame him though. He looked like some sideshow weirdo.

"That dark haired one is cute, how are they rinsetsu?" Genkotsu was no better. I remember he had this one lazy eye. It was creepy how it just hung there. I don't think he shaved much either. I remember him rubbing his face against mine. It was slimy and ruff.

"Ya I know. Hey since they're so gyaku, lets give them the same name!" I remember when he said that. I felt like slapping him in face. It was because he was stupid, both me and Oto thought the same thing, I am sure.

"Huh?"

"I mean lets give them a name, and then reverse it for the other one," reverse it. But why, why couldn't they have given us a different name. I guess because we were doubou. But still, you think there were tater tots in their brains.

"Ok…hmmm…I wanna name this one Dark because of his looks, how about that Genkotsu?" Dark was what they named Oto, I wonder if he kept with his name.

"Ok Dark…lets see, D-A-R-K. Krad! That's what we will call Koan here," That was also when I got my nickname. Yes, if I ever get out of slavery, I will kill them both.

"Well then Dark and Krad, welcome to your new home," when that welcome rolled out of Henshu's mouth. I was horrified. I was terrified, for Oto and me. I have trouble sleeping. Ever since that day it haunts my nightmares. I have never had what they call 'A good night's rest'…

I need to ask some thing…I have a question…

Does Dai Sama even like Limo's?

* * *

Emiko smiled. Krad and Daisuke sat side by side. The three of them were crammed into a small limo. It was a white. Since it was winter the heater was on. Keeping all of the passengers warm in their little cocoon. Daisuke stared out the window, writing his name in the chilled plexy glace. The land was covered in a fresh blanket of snow.

Krad never understood why they called it a blanket. It wasn't warm. It was cold, it froze the land in a harsh embrace, plants weren't able to poke their heads out and feel the suns warmth. 'It's more like a tarp' thought Krad as he stared out into the white abyss around him.

"Dai, we will have to buy your slave cloths, toiletries also, hmmmm," Emiko said, tapping her chin in her all to thoughtful manner. Daisuke sighed not paying too much attention. "You will have to name him," said Emiko.

Daisuke stared at his reidou from the corner of his eyes. "He already has a name," exclaimed Daisuke. "Oh?" replied Emiko. "What is it?" Daisuke sighed. He plastered on his cheery disposition. He pried his eyes away from the window to face his riedou. "It's Krad, Enzeru Krad," replied Daisuke, a small smile peeking from the corners of his mouth.

"A last name, that is quite rare," said Emiko, curiousity bubbling in her dark pupils. "Not very talkative is he?" Emiko tilted her head, staring at Krad. Krad made no move to speak. He just stared out the window, consumed in his own thoughts.

"He was at the slave…"

"Were here," exclaimed the driver. Emiko smiled, she pushed open the door. Expecting the two teens to follow.

Daisuke shook Krad, not really knowing what else to do. Krad stared blankly at Daisuke, before handing him the leash. "You pull…I am like your inu, aren't I?" replied Krad. He locked eyes with Daisuke. "Uh…no," replied Daisuke, receiving yet another look from Krad.

In the end, Daisuke held Krad's leash, making no attempt to lead him anywhere, nor to pull. He just held it as Krad had instructed him to do, he had held it at the slave trades but, made no attempt to use it there either.

Emiko gave them a quizzical look before stepping inside.

The house, no, the Mansion was beautiful. The walls were pastel blue, portraits of family members and blue sky's seemed to plaster the walls. In the middle of the room, a large chandler hung, the dim lights reflecting off of the crystal beauty. Two parallel stairwells leaned against opposite walls in front of them. The stairs themselves were painted white, with carvings of miscellaneous flowers into the luscious cedar.

Krad stared in awe, his mouth almost hitting the floor. "Now then…Sealia!" yelled Emiko. A young girl came out of two double doors under the stair well. She smiled at Daisuke and Emiko. Giving Krad a courteous bow. "Hai Okami Sama," The girl had long black hair, which was tied in a high ponytail. Even though her hair was pulled up, it still reached her hips. She had chocolate brown eyes and thin lips. Her skin was a pale color, with a pinkish tint. She wore a black maid uniform. It had a long trim reaching almost down to her ankles. A white apron lay across her front. She looked about 16-17, not much older then Krad himself.

"Take Krad," she pointed to Krad, "find Cane and tell him to clean him up," Sealia nodded in recognition. She held onto Krad's hand and started to lead him into the two double doors she came out of. "You must be Daisuke Sama's slave," she smiled sweetly. "Hai," Krad said plainly. They came into a pastel orange room. A young man sat in a red recliner. Reading a book called, 'Fire Starter'. The man looked up from his novel and nodded to the two. He had slicked back brown hair. His eyes were a pale blue. He wore a strait black suit with white gloves. He looked to be about 24.

"Okami Sama says we clean Daisuke Sama's slave here," replied Sealia. The man looked Krad over. 'He must be Cane' thought Krad as the older male walked around him.

"Well then, we should start with a bath. Sealia you go start the warm water, get some towels, shampoo, and a bar of soup. Find Fay Chan and tell her to come here," Cane said in a respectable manner. "Hai," was Sealia's response. She hurridly went out the double doors she had come through.

"Well then, my name is Ichiro Cane, what's yours?" questioned the clean looking man. He extended his hand to the young teen. "I am Enzeru Krad…" Krad stared at the man's gesture, before hesitantly shaking his hand. "Well then, nice to meet you. I think you will enjoy it here," The older man smiled. "I suppose…" replied Krad. "Trust me, if you are Daisuke Sama's slave, you will be treated with much respect."

Krad just stared, he was confused, at all the other houses he had lived in. The servants had never been this…nice. Most seemed cranky and callous. Others were to shy and would get scolded constantly. But everyone here was happy, and enjoyed what they did. They all looked so clean.

"Am I in some weird parallel world?" Krad exclaimed. A quizzical eyebrow raising. Cane laughed at him. "No, your just in a better place then you were before. Trust me, things are good around here. If you have questions just ask!" exclaimed Cane, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Tell me, what species of Seppan are you and Sealia?" inquired Krad. Cane smiled, "I am a Mizu and Sealia is a Yajuu. You must be a Hane? I have heard they are truly rare, and beautiful," Cane said.

Krad nodded, "So far me and my Oto are the only ones I have met…" Krad said trailing off. Cane paused at those last words. 'Could he be? No…' thought Cane, rubbing his chin.

* * *

Daisuke sighed. He sat in a large room. A dark crimson had been painted on the walls. There were portraits of pictures everywhere.

One was of a boy with blue hair standing beside a young red head. They were both smiling, well, the red head was. The blue haired boy was smirking as the red head was hugging him.

Two dark wood bookcases stood beside each other, each full of different books, such as "The History of Seppan", "Escher complete works", "Airurando", and various others.

The floor was a deep rose wood, while the ceiling had maps covering every inch. There was a grand two-person bed covered with black sheets sitting against the far wall.

A pair of beanbags sat in front of a medium TV. A large Red PC sat on a glass desk next to two double doors. One of the navy blue doors was open, revealing art supplies, cloths, Lego, and other such things.

"I wonder how Krad is doing," Daisuke thought out loud. He watched the mountain range as two birds flew to the peak. He wanted to fly. He wanted to just fly away, to find a place where he could feed his curiosity.

Daisuke looked at the paper in his hands. It was Krad's Chii report. What it held seemed to peek his interest.

Daisuke started to read the paper.

_Slave Nushi, Kuruma Reisei_

_Krad has been less then appeasing to our costumers. He has told almost all of them to fuck of at one point. Sadly…this led to Krad's rape. He seems to never get a brake, but that's his doing. I bet he whipped that incident from his mind. I tried to ask him about it and he didn't know what I was talking about._

_It's funny…I seem to be the only slave nushi that he will speak to. I asked him and he said "because you remind me of my Oto," his Oto, hm, they must have taken the karuson from Krad. I can't understand why. Together Dark would have kept Krad at a better pace. He might not have been as abused by Hiwatari Sama. He thinks I don't know what that man did to him, but I know…I know the whole truth to it._

_I wish I could help him, but he refuses my help. He wont let me read that letter he carries around. He says I would shred it, I don't understand him. He can't even read! He was abused mentally almost everyday. He knows nothing about the world, except…how harsh it can be._

_If another Nushi reads this, please help him. He may act cocky and sure of himself, but he's not. In his heart he is alone and cold. I can see it in his eyes. When he smiles its like he's crying inside._

_I wish you the best of luck. I just hope you don't push him away like he does to everyone else._

_End_

_Chii report of Enzeru Krad_

Three figures loomed in the doorway, "Dasiuke Sama, Krad is ready," called Cane. "I told you to please not to call me…" Daisuke stared at Krad. Krad stared back, he wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with white logo's running down the arms. He wore a pair of deep blue khaki pants. He was clean. His hair had been washed and now looked fluffy and soft.

Krad walked over to Daisuke. He leaned in close and smirked, "I wouldn't gape like that, fly's will go into your mouth," Sealia giggled. Cane grinned. While Daisuke just blushed furiously, trying to cover up his complete and utter embarrassment.

Daisuke shoved the sheet into his pocket. 'Hopefully nobody noticed' thought Daisuke.

"Well we have done our gyoumu, please excuse us," Cane smiled and started to walk down the hall. "Daisuke Sa…I mean Daisuke Kun, Satoshi Kun is coming over with his slave in an awhile. Fay chan will escort him," Sealia bowed and smiled. She started after Cane, running up to him as they ventured down the hall.

Daisuke gleamed at Krad, while Krad raised an eyebrow, "Krad, my cousin is Satoshi, we have been best friends since we were little kids. I bet you will like his slave as well. He is so nice and kind," Krad stared at Daisuke. He looked at the picture with the two little kids. "Is this him?" inquired Krad, pointing to the taller child. "Hai, that's him!" Daisuke smiled. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"He's handsome, I now why you like him," said Krad, smirking. Daisuke blushed at this. He went and stared back to the white abyss in his window. Anticipating the arrival of his best friend.

* * *

I have always remembered that one Nushi I had. Reisei was his name, Reisei Kuruma. He was so kind. He had heart disease though, so I only lived with him for about a month before he collapsed and died. I can still remember how he looked. His hair was…Green. He said his ancestors were foreign. I asked him why his name was Japanese then. He said it was just a translation. His name in his native language was Enjouement. I thought that was funny. He just laughed at me when I tried to pronounce it.

He was one of the only people who thought I could become a better person. He said he would teach me everything he knew. Then he died…

When I think about it, I could have used my power. But it's forbidden. I know…If I used that power…I would have been killed.

A long time ago, we Seppan never even knew what a human was. Each of us were given strong powers. These powers helped us create our community. Some could move things using their omoi to move things. Others could manipulate fuuun. Each species had its own power. The Hane species were the most prized.

Hiwatari Sama said that many of the Hane species were treated as Kindachi, Hidenka, Kimi, and many others were even held to the status of Hanshin.

I would have been treated so…but humans found the civilization. They thought us wondrous, but we were to peaceful to do anything about it…My people could not kill…no matter what.

The war was called Za Taishita Kaku. It was when the humans decided to enslave my race. We could have lived together.

Instead it was destroyed. This was over a hundred years mind you, but I can't understand why we couldn't fight back. We are, physically and mentally, the greatest species to ever inhabit Daichi.

I…I should have saved Reisei, he was my friend. He really was. I am weak though. I know it, the Nushi's know it.

I am so very…weak…

* * *

**Rei's Corner**

**(Warning: If you haven't seen X men three. Do not, I repeat, do not read this section unless I say so.)**

**Rei**: I came out of the theatre today. I had just seem X men…

**4 O them**:…and?

**Rei**: IT ROCKED!

**Krad**: really?

**Rei**: yesh, but they killed of Jean, Scott, and Xavier. I was all like huh? They also didn't have night crawler in it!

**Dark**: What! Scott was killed!

**Rei**: Yesh!

**Daisuke**: ya, Inferno was hurt, I think he was killed to…

**Rei**: you like a bad guy?

**Daisuke**: yes?

**Krad**: At least Angel was there.

**Rei**: ya I guess…I was upset they didn't have Night Crawler. He is my fav

**Dark**: Scott's dead!

**Rei**: yes…

**Dark**: NOOO!

**(You can read now)**

**Rei**: we all like different char's huh?

**4 O Them**: (nods)

Rei: Well I stick with Night Crawler.

**Dark**: Scott.

**Daisuke**: Inferno.

**Krad**: Angel.

**Rei**: heh, well I guess I should explain the words then. Ok "Enzeru is Angel", "Nushi is Owner", "Oto is younger brother", "Kuro is Dark", "Henshu is Freak", "Genkotsu is Fist", "Joushi is Boss", "Rinsetsu is Related", "Gyaku is Opposite", "Doubou is Brothers", "Koan is Heat", "Reidou is Mother", "Inu is Dog", "Hai is Yes", "Okami is Mistress", "Airurando is Ireland", "Kuruma is Wheel", "Karuson is Boy", "Gyoumu is Duties", "Reisei is Serenity", "Omoi is Mind", "fuuun is Elements", "Kindachi is kings", "Hidenka is Princess", "Kimi is Prince", "Taishita is Great amount, or just Great", "Kaku is Divide", and "Daichi is Earth", "Koueki is trade", "Hanshin is Demigod", "Ichiro is Straight".

**Dark**: Enjouement is French. It means Serenity.

**Rei**: explanations

**4 O them**: k

**Rei**: that was a pretty long chapter huh. I didn't think I would make it so long, but I got wrapped up in all the descriptions and stuff.

I don't have much to say just that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as possible. I love my char's Sealia and Cane : ) so cool!

Read and review

Sincerely Rei


End file.
